Perfection
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: Lavender Brown wanted the perfect guy. Is there such a guy out there? Review.
1. Prince Charming is late

Perfection.  
  
Summary- Lavender Brown wanted the perfect guy. Is there such a guy out there?  
  
Author's Note- I keep trying to write, then I get a new idea and start writing something else. Well, I actually went through with this one! Hope you enjoy. Please review! Oh, and what Lavender's mother told her, it's from my away message...so the credit goes to whoever wrote it. -Nat  
  
Prince Charming Is Late  
  
"Wait for the one who will make an ordinary moment seem magical. The kind of boy who will bring out the very best of you at absolutely anytime no matter the circumstances. Wait for the boy who always want to show you off to the world when you're in sweats and have no make-up on, but he still appreciates you when you get dolled up. Wait for the one who will put you in the center of his universe because that's where you belong." My mother would always say, rumpling my hair.  
  
The first few times she told me that, I actually believed there was a guy out there just like that. Waiting to make me, Lavender Brown, the center of his world. By the time my sixth year at Hogwarts rolled around, I started to lose faith in this theory. She told me all of this again, kissing me goodbye at the King's Cross.  
  
"Your sixth year already! I can't believe it." She hugged me again. "Just remember what I always tell you. Your prince charming will come one day. You just have to wait, sweetie." I nodded to my mom, not quite believing her. Maybe I'll just settle for second-best, because my knight in shining armor must have taken a wrong turn. Sighing, I let her squeeze me one last time before I got on the train.  
  
I wasn't even on there for a minute and already my friends had found me. "Oh my god, Lavvie! I've missed you so much!" Parvati shrieked and hugged me. I had missed her too. She, like me, hadn't found herself anyone to be with. Together we wait for the right ones to come along. "You just wouldn't believe it! Dean Thomas asked me out! Aren't you just as ecstatic as I am?"  
  
I couldn't let her down, of course. She was my best friend after all. So I joined in on her moment of happiness. "That is so great! We have so much to talk about! I bet he looks even better than he did last year!" I turned to Padma. "What about you? How are you and Michael Corner doing?" Michael was younger than Padma, but he still found enough courage to ask her out. They had been dating for a couple months.  
  
"We broke up. I was sad at first, but then I found out all the 6th year boys have really grown up and look extremely gorgeous!" Well. I bet it took her a long time to get over him. I wish I could just be cut off from the man I supposedly loved and still have an optimistic view. But that was Padma; she didn't take a long time to get over things. She probably broke out in tears when it happened, but she probably spotted a cute guy and her depression was over.  
  
"Hey, why don't we get a compartment before they're all full and we have to share one with a nerdy first year." Parvati suggested. That had happened last year, and it had been a drag listening to him tell us what he thought about each house. Can you believe that kid read _Hogwarts: a History_ and yet he still probably gets more dates than me. That's just how pathetic I am.  
  
Although we found a compartment without a 1st year, the only one that was left contained Neville Longbottom. Not the exact person I wanted to spent the next couple hours with on a boring train ride. "Hey, Neville! You don't mind if we join, do you?" Parvati asked, then sat down. I guess she was just expecting him to say yes?  
  
"S-sure, Parvati..." he stuttered, blushing. Obviously girls don't ask to sit with him too often. I guess he didn't figure out that this was the only available compartment.  
  
For the first hour or so, I pretended to listen to every little detail Parvati had to say about how Dean had asked her, all the great features about Dean, his good and bad qualities, and how she can't wait to see if hes a good kisser or not. When it seemed she had said everything she possibly could, she still had more to tell. "I wonder what our first real conversation as a couple will be like. What do you think it'll be like, Lavvie? Do you think we'll just jump right into making out and not even worry about talking? Or maybe he'll spend a week or so getting to know me first...oh! You just can't predict him." Personally, I think he'll try to get into her pants first. But I didn't tell her that.  
  
"Maybe he'll do a little of both? Hes probably a romantic..." I replied. Then I finally gave up and just zoned her out. Instead, I watched the scenery pass by. It must have been very relaxing because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.  
  
"Hurry up, we're here." Padma said when I opened my eyes. It was dark now, which meant that I had slept for a long time. "We don't want to get stuck with Neville again, so hurry and let's get a good carriage!"  
  
"Maybe Dean saved us one." Parvati added in, helping me to my feet. "Come on." She was right. Dean and Seamus had saved us one. I think Padma was trying to get with Seamus, because she kept batting her eyelashes at him and inching closer to him whenever she could. I sighed downheartedly.  
  
I guess I'm going to be the last one to find my prince charming.  
  
Author's Note- Yes, Lavender will find her 'perfect guy'. And she won't stay all depressed for long. I'll try to put chapter two up as soon as possible. No, this is not a one-shot. Please review! -Nat


	2. Better late then never

Perfection  
  
Author's Note- Wee. I'm having fun exploring Lavender's character. I've been busy writing other things, but I want to work on this one as much as possible. If you want me to read any of your works, just IM me at Sl0wlyBreaking. Well, anyway, happy reading and please keep up the reviews! Thanks to those who already did.

**Nychick8990 and Dragonfirechick**- I usually write about the oddest people. xD

**TeenTypist and Auntarctic**- Thanks! I'm happy someone likes my work.  
  
Enjoy! -Nat  
  
Better late then never.  
  
My curtains were drawn around my four-poster bed, so that I could act like I was still asleep. I already knew the sun had come up a long time ago and that Parvati and the others had already woken up as well. But the longer I pretended I was asleep, the less time I had to live out my pitiful, single life. I heard footsteps and threw the drapes I could see the vague outline of someone standing in front of my bed. Then I heard Parvati's loud voice. "Lavender? Are you awake? Its time for breakfast!"  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake. I'll be down in a second. Go without me." I told her, and waited until I knew she left. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Pulling the curtains aside, I looked at the time.  
  
Breakfast was already halfway done. Maybe laying in bed for so long wasn't such a good idea. I hurriedly got dressed and raced down the stairs to the common room. _This was going to be such a crappy day. This wasn't how I wanted to start out my—_but before I could finish my thoughts I had run into something very solid. I fell to the floor with a thump. "Ouch," I whimpered, then looked up. "Oh, Neville. Sorry, I was just in a rush to get to breakfast and—hey, why aren't you at breakfast?"  
  
"I—I was on my way to breakfast..." he replied, and then held out his shaky hand to help me up. I grasped it and he pulled me up. "Are you okay?" I nodded, and he continued, "It was more my fault than yours. I should have moved out of your way before we hit...are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, Neville. I only fell onto the floor." He looked at me. Was he making sure I was okay? Jeez, this guy was a spaz when it came to injuries. _Or maybe he's just being nice and considerate. How sweet! If this wasn't Neville, I'd find those qualities attractive._  
  
If only he wasn't Neville. Sighing, I gave him a slight wave and headed down to the Entrance Hall, holding my Potions book. _What a great way to start off the new year, double Potions and no breakfast. _Once in the entrance hall, Parvati was waving her free hand at me. Her other hand was already attached to Dean. Now that I got a good look at Dean, she was right, he did look much better this year.  
  
"You two don't mind me tagging along?" I only said this because I felt like I was being the third wheel and I could tell Dean would of rather just walked with Parvati.  
  
"Don't be silly, Lavvie! We don't mind." Parvati replied, laughing. "After all, you're my best friend." Well, at least things hadn't changed between us. But I knew they would once they got serious, leaving me without a boyfriend and a best friend.  
  
"Dean! Hey, you guys! Wait up!" Seamus yelled, running to catch up. We stopped and waited for him.  
  
"See, you won't have to be the third wheel," Parvati whispered to me. Seamus and Lavender. Lavender and Seamus. Hey, it did have a nice ring to it. I smiled back to Parvati and nodded.  
  
When we walked into Potions, I knew Parvati had some tricks up her sleeve to set me up with Seamus. She saved me a seat next to him and right behind her. "Hi Seamus." I said as I sat down, running a hand through my thick, blonde hair. That's one thing I loved about being Lavender Brown: I spent so much time fixing my hair that it was the image of perfection.  
  
My mood has improved since this morning. I might have found my prince charming after all! Seamus was charming and easy to talk to. Although I think class could of gone better. We had to have Neville as our partner to make an itching potion and we had to re-make it three times. "Longbottom, lets see if you managed to mess it up this time. Drink it." Snape ordered, handing him a small goblet.  
  
"But, but—"  
  
"Do it, Longbottom!" Neville looked like he was about to be sick all over us, but he took the goblet anyway. Five minutes after he drank the potion, he started itching. At least we knew it worked. But poor, poor Neville.  
  
I was packing up my things at the end of class, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Seamus. "Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He sat on the desk and picked up the book I was about to put in my pack. "Hey, I was wondering, can I walk you to Divination?" Does this mean he likes me? I wanted to jump up and down for joy. Seamus Finnigan likes me! Well, I think he does anyway.  
  
"Sure." I said cooly, not wanting to scare him away. He smiled and held out his hand. His hand. I guess that means I'm supposed to hold it? _Well, duh._ I grasped his hand and let him lead me out of the dungeons. He even held my bag. How sweet. Even before we entered Divination, I smelled the fumes. I really loved this class. A lot of my classmates found the room hard to breath in, but personally I liked it.  
  
Seamus led me over to a table in the corner of the tower and pulled out my chair for me to sit down. "Thanks." Hes such a gentleman. How come I just started to get to know Seamus today? I mean, all these years of waiting around for the perfect guy, and here he was.

Author's note- I really didn't like that chapter much. And sorry if it took a while to upload, it was Krissy's birthday when I wrote this and shes my beta reader. And just a little hint, although I love Seamus, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to keep him with Lavender. Well anyway, please review and I'll post chapter 3 soon enough! -Nat


	3. Found MrPerfect?

Perfection  
  
Author's Note- Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate it.  
  
**NyChick8990**- I'm glad you like it and your right, there are always those one or two chapters that every author hates. [I just happen to hate all of mine!]

**Dragonfirechick**- Don't you hate those sort of days? I always have them, too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Anyway, keep up the reviewing! –Nat  
  
Found Mr.Perfect?  
  
Standing in front of my full-length mirror, I examined my image. Using one of the many spells in Witch Weekly for luscious looks, my hair now had soft, blonde curls and my cheeks were a rosy pink. After hours of searching through all my clothes, I finally had found the perfect dress robe. It was a soft blue and the trim was embroidered with golden roses. "Finally," I said with a sigh of relief, satisfied with the outcome.  
  
I looked around the dorm room. Great, it'll take ages to clean this up. "But not now, otherwise I'll be late for my date with Seamus!" I slipped on my silver heels and took one last look at my reflection.  
  
"Lavvie, Seamus left like an hour ago. He must be planning something special! And its five minutes till seven, so come on or you'll be late!" Parvati exclaimed, pushing me out the door. I smiled. Technically, this would be our second date if you count the Yule Ball, which didn't go so well.  
  
About fifteen minutes later I saw him. He was also wearing dressrobes, but his were much more simple: just a solid dark blue. I have to admit, he did look stunning in dark blue. It was his color. "Seamus!" I said, my voice filled with amazement as I looked at what he had set up.  
  
It was beautiful. There was a mixture of jarred fireflies and candles charmed to have the flames change colors all around a picnic blanket. On the blanket were two black satin pillows. Seamus walked over to me and held out his hand, "Madame, your dinner awaits." He had a sly smile plastered on his face and his eyes were sparkling in the glow of candles and fireflies.  
  
"Seamus! Oh, I don't know what to say! This is beautiful. Magical. It's amazing!" For someone who didn't know what to say, I sure blabbered on enough. I let him lead me to one of the pillows and he sat on the one opposite of me.  
  
"Now, I didn't make this food myself. I'm not a good cook at all! It was the house elves, so thank them for the good taste." He took out two golden plates and golden utensils. Then he unwrapped two steaks and placed one on my plate, handing it to me. "Parvati told me steak was one of your favorite foods."  
  
"It is. Thank you so much, Seamus."  
  
He looked at me for a moment without speaking. "I did this so I could ask you something." He took another moment to glance at me before speaking again. "Lavender, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Well," I didn't know how to say it romantically, so I just leaned in and kissed him. "Of course. You didn't have to go through all this trouble just to ask me out, you know."  
  
"But you are well worth all the trouble." He grinned, knowing he had won me over with his charming words. He leaned in, kissing me deeply. Our kiss must of lasted longer than I thought, because by the time we got to our food, it was cold.  
  
By ten o'clock, Seamus was walking to the stairs to my dormitory. "Seamus, you sure know how to get a girl." I told him, smiling, then brushing my lips up against his. "I'll see you tomorrow." I could get my homework done later, I'm sure Hermione will help me with it whenever I get a free moment.  
  
I turned to go before he said something. "Wait, Lavender, want to finish our homework together tomorrow?" I nodded and he blew me a kiss before heading off in the direction of his own dorm room.  
  
I ran up the rest of the stairs, tripping once because of my heels and swung the door open. Hermione had her nose stuck in a book and Parvati was busy painting her nails. She looked up. "Well?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. She fanned the hand that she just painted.  
  
"I'm in love!" I announced, jumping onto my own four-poster bed and having a gleeful fit of the giggles. "He is the most romantic guy I've ever met! Fireflies and color-changing candles! Steak! All to ask me, Lavender Brown, out! Can you believe it?" I wanted to go on and on about every little detail and feature of Seamus, just like Parvati had done with Dean. But to tell the truth, I couldn't really explain what I liked about Seamus. I loved everything about him. It would be hard to explain to her exactly what I liked.  
  
Hermione finally looked up from her book, cocking her head at me. "Really. I sure hope you two stay in love for a long time." She told me, making me wonder what she meant by that statement.  
  
"Huh?" Parvati asked, sounding a bit confused. "Of course they will always be in love. Seamus and Lavender are meant to be. Hes the perfect guy for her. Good looking and romantic! What more could you want?"  
  
After Parvati and Hermione had said their goodnights, I layed in my four- poster bed, thinking about what both of them said. Hermione had said we wouldn't last and Parvati said we were meant for eachother. I sure hope Parvati is right about this one.  
  
Author's Note- When I first started to write this chapter, I didn't really know what to put because I had no idea what their date and Lavender's reaction to it all would be. But when I got to the third paragraph, I just didn't stop writing and I kind of liked this chapter. I hope everyone liked it, too. Oh and, please review! -Nat


End file.
